Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background will be described with reference to fluid production from a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation, as an example.
During the completion of a well that traverses a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation, production tubing and various completion equipment are installed in the well to enable safe and efficient production of the formation fluids. For example, to prevent the production of particulate material from an unconsolidated or loosely consolidated subterranean formation, certain completions include one or more sand control screens positioned proximate the desired production intervals. In other completions, to control the flow rate of production fluids into the production tubing, it is common practice to install one or more flow control devices within the tubing string.
Attempts have been made to utilize fluid flow control devices within completions requiring sand control. For example, in certain sand control screens, after production fluids flows through the filter medium, the fluids are directed into a flow control section. The flow control section may include one or more flow restrictors such as flow tubes, nozzles, labyrinths or the like. Typically, the production rate through these flow control screens is fixed prior to installation by individually adjusting the flow restrictors of the flow control screens.
It has been found, however, that the during the completion process, it may be desirable to pressure up the completion string to operate or set certain tools, such as packers. Current flow control screens require the running of a separate work string into the completion string to achieve this result or require that one or more permanent check valves be incorporated into each of the flow control screens. In addition, it has been found, that it may desirable to allow reverse flow from the completion string into the formation in certain completions requiring fluid flow control, sand control and tool setting capabilities.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a flow control screen that is operable to control the inflow of formation fluids in a completion requiring sand control. A need has also arisen for such a flow control screen that is operable to be pressured up during the completion process. Further, a need has arisen for such a flow control screen that is operable to selectively allow reverse flow from the completion string into the formation.